shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Cain, The First Murderer
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Cain, the 1st Born as well as the 1st Murderer. He was originally a farmer who tilts the soil but was cursed to wander the land for murdering his brother. Upon offering Gods' his best harvest among his produce while his brother Abel brought the choice firstlings from his sheep but God only regarded Abel's offering rather than Cain. Jealous of his brother, Cain brought Abel to field and killed him with a rock. Upon meeting God again, God found out that Cain killed his brother and cursed him to never be able to have any harvest from the ground and to wander around forever. But Cain told God that it was too harsh and he choose to find someone to kill him but God counter by stating that whoever killed Cain will experience 7 Folds of vengeance. Cain then took off and dwelled in the land of Nod where he found his wife and conceive his child. He also became a builder and build city named after his son. Some said he died of old age of 730 while some said he died in the flood of Noah while some said he was stoned to death. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: As the child born of Adam and Eve, who were the 1st humans created in God's Image, Cain will possess very attractive features. However he has a Hebrew Letter on his arm and leg, a horn on his head, charcoal skin. He is also well built as he was originally the farmer and later became a builder. Clothing: Being one of the 1st humans, he wore very simple clothes fashioning only a few cloths to cover the important areas as well as fur pelt coats for warmth. Personality: Cain possess a very suicidal tendencies as he wish to not wander and be at rest and will try to get others to kill him in order to be at rest. He is very hardworking but easily jealous and greedy. Class/Personal Skills: # Presence Concealment - Rank E (Cain can at most hide his presence) # Murderous Intent - Rank EX (He does not care for his body, rather he wants to die. He becomes stronger and faster infinitely which will cause his to die at the end normally but due to his curse, the self harm is negated allowing him to become stronger than any possible Servant but it requires a lot of time) # Natural Body - Rank C (As the offspring of Adam and Eve who are created in the image of God, his body remains quite perfect since birth. No matter what he eats, he will not change body shape) # Territory Creation - Rank B Abilities: Although Cain was the 1st Murderer, he does not have any training to kill and had killed his brother with a stone. As a Servant, Cain is as weak as Angra Mainyu but his Noble Phantasms is more suited to kill. However due to his 2nd Noble Phantasm, The Curse of God, anyone who tries to kill him will be destroyed as well as allowing him to become indefinitely stronger and faster while negating any self harm due to Murderous Intent allowing him to even kill 1st rate Servants. However it requires a while to build up that power. His 1st Noble Phantasm allowing him to kill any humans Servant easily. Equipment: # Hoe (His original job's equipment. It is imbued with a curse that kills all beings born from the ground directly) # Noble Phantasm: # The Source of All Evil, Violence and Greed # The Curse of God, Abel's Blood Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # Cain is qualified to be an Assassin due to the fact his very legend is the murder of his brother. Avenger is also possible as he may have resented God but very unlikely for Cain just accepted the Curse rather than being angry or upset about it, merely complaining about the punishment being too harsh rather than the injustice that he felt that he has. Quotes: Category:Fate: Assassin